jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Loggins
|stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = February 26, 1939 |cod = Body obliterated by Esidisi |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |status = Deceased |affiliation = Lisa Lisa Messina |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime, All Star Battle) |voiceactor = https://twitter.com/RayChase/status/882129177310183424 }} is a minor character featured in Battle Tendency. As one of Lisa Lisa's servants and a fellow Ripple master, he personally trains Joseph after his first encounter with the Pillar Men. Appearance Loggins is a tall, muscular man with chiseled features and somewhat glazed eyes. He wears a tunic, an over-sized fez, and armbands. Personality Loggins displays a very demanding demeanor when instructing Joseph and Caesar, often forcing them to do tough trials during their Ripple training. Despite this, he seems to have, along with Messina, a sense of humor as the two would often tease their disciples. Abilities Loggins is a master of the Ripple, becoming one of Joseph and Caesar's instructors and managing to tremendously improve their abilities in a matter of days. His own mastery of the Ripple is demonstrated when he manages to keep the water inside an upside down glass with one finger and then keep the mass of water in a glass shape despite taking off said glass. History Battle Tendency Loggins and his partner Messina are Ripple Masters as well as Lisa Lisa's servants. They trained Joseph Joestar and Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli in the ways of the Ripple for about twenty days, where they had to learn things such as how to inhale for ten minutes straight or how to inhale ten times in one second. According to Joseph, Loggins was a harsh teacher, as Joseph had a great desire to get revenge on him because of the harsh training he put him through.Chapter 77: Let's Go! Ripple Master Joseph and Caesar's final test had them fight against their teachers in a Ripple match. Joseph would fight Loggins. However, Esidisi encountered Loggins before the test and killed him with a single kick that ripped his lungs out, making him unable to use the Ripple. Joseph, after losing his chance to fight Loggins, fights against Esidisi instead to avenge his master. Loggins' body was used by Joseph in a strategy to defeat Esidisi, and was later melted when Esidisi injected Loggins's dead body with his boiling blood. Major Battles *Loggins Vs Esidisi (Offscreen, Automatically Killed with One kick) Chapters / Episodes * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Loggins&messina_intro.png|Loggins' introduction alongside Messina Loggins_training.png|Loggins' harsh training regime Loggins_boiled.png|Loggins' body destroyed by boiling hot blood LogginsDies.png|Loggins is killed by Esidisi LogginsBolis.png|Loggins' corpse boiling due to Esidisi's blood Top (1).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 2 Vol.1 References Site Navigation Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Ripple Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Allies Category:Deceased Characters